


Mostly Dead

by katling



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Reyes is not happy about it, also smut, lots of smut, post-Hunting The Archon, someone snitched to Reyes about a certain little thing that happened, this is about half plot and half smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: A little birdy snitched to Reyes about a certain event that happens when they confronted the Archon. He's not very happy, Scott doesn't do the best job of making him feel better and then sex ensues.Set post-Hunting The Archon for all your possible spoiler needs.





	Mostly Dead

“You bastard.”

Scott dragged himself out of the Remnant research he’d been reading at his desk and turned around with surprise. The last person he was expecting to see in his room on the Tempest was Reyes Vidal and yet… here the man was, standing just inside the door, his hands on his hips and a furious look on his face. 

“Reyes,” he said as he stood up. He took a couple of steps towards his lover but the look on the man’s face made him stop. “Um… hi?”

“You died.”

“Uh…” Scott blinked then frowned. “Wait… how do you know about that?”

Reyes glared at him. “Vetra was kind enough to let me know and I’m glad she did because you certainly did not.”

“Well, it wasn’t _permanent_ ,” Scott said, feeling more than a little off kilter. He’d seen Reyes angry before but it had never been directed at _him_. Also he needed to have a word to Vetra about what she should and shouldn’t be telling _his_ lover. “And I was going to tell you. Sort of. I was going to mention it. But when I could see you again. In person. Because it didn’t seem to be the sort of thing to say by vid.”

Reyes stalked over and when he got closer, Scott could see that though there was indeed anger there, it was only the thin veneer that was hiding how Reyes really felt – scared.

“It wasn’t _permanent_?” Reyes half-yelled. “ _That_ is what you’re going with?”

“I didn’t _want_ to do it but it was necessary,” Scott said hastily. “We had to get out of there and the Archon had already injected me with something and SAM was reasonably sure he could restart my heart. And it all worked out in the end.”

Reyes looked like he wasn’t sure which part of that he wanted to react to and Scott hurried to close the gap between them before the other man exploded.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he said, hesitating for a moment before placing one hand on Reyes’ chest. “Really. Lexi wouldn’t have let me out of her grasp if I wasn’t.”

Reyes stared at him for a moment longer, his jaw working as he tried to figure out how to react. Then he grabbed Scott and dragged him into a tight, ferocious hug.

“You cannot _do_ this to me,” he said, his voice shaking as he buried his face in the crook of Scott’s neck. “You cannot encourage me to be a better man and then abandon me. I won’t keep the path.”

Scott wrapped his arms around his lover and only then did he realise that Reyes was shivering. It made him wonder just how he’d gotten here and whether he’d had any rest since Vetra had told him what had happened. He’d sometimes wondered if Reyes felt the same as he did. It was hard to read Reyes sometimes and, well, the man _did_ go by the name Charlatan. So the doubts crept up on him occasionally, usually when he was trying to sleep. 

Now he didn’t wonder that anymore. This wasn’t the reaction of a man who thought what they were doing was _casual_. He supposed he probably should have seen it, not let his doubts blind him. The way Reyes always dropped everything to speak to him when he was on Kadara, Keema’s amused words about the way Reyes talked about him, the way he always seemed so surprised when Scott flirted. Now that he thought about it, he’d _definitely_ been letting his doubts get the better of him.

“I’m _fine_ , Reyes,” he said, pressing his lips to the side of Reyes’ head in a gentle kiss. He smiled a little. “Better now that you’re here. Though… is it okay that you’re here? Everything’s going to be okay on Kadara?”

Reyes raised his head and though the man hadn’t been crying, there was a redness and weariness about his eyes that spoke volumes. He smiled though, a soft, fond smile that seemed to be reserved for Scott alone.

“Keema is taking care of everything,” he said. “She practically threw me in the shuttle herself.” He frowned. “And you are trying to distract me.”

“Yes, because I’m not _actually_ dead anymore,” Scott said. “And I didn’t have any other choice at the time.”

“There are always choices,” Reyes said severely.

Scott grimaced. “Not good ones. Not this time. The Archon had already injected me with… something. Lexi says it’s gone and it wasn’t harmful but I had no idea whether he was just going to imprison me or actually try and exalt me or something.”

Now Reyes looked worried. “He injected you? Where?”

Scott sighed but pulled back the neck of his shirt to reveal the ugly purple bruise where the needle had gone in. He knew better than to conceal it now that he’d told Reyes about it. The man fussed worse than his mother ever had. 

Reyes brushed his fingers over the bruise and Scott closed his eyes and shivered at the oh-so-gentle touch. Lexi had been briskly professional and none of the others had seen it, though Cora and Liam had made worried comments when they’d gotten back to the ship that indicated they suspected the injection had caused some damage. Scott had just been wishing for it to disappear as soon as possible since it made sleeping difficult.

“You take too many risks,” Reyes said, his voice low and intent and Scott shivered again.

“I have to. It’s my job.”

“I know and I don’t like it.”

Scott opened his eyes. He didn’t have an answer for Reyes. He couldn’t and wouldn’t promise to not do it again because he knew he would if that’s what it took to defeat the Kett. He didn’t want to lie to Reyes. But when he looked at his lover, he could see that the man knew that already. 

“You could kiss it and make it better?” he suggested with a faint, hopeful smile now that he seemed to have soothed Reyes’ worried wrath.

Reyes just looked at him for a moment longer then he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over the bruise. Scott gasped and felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him. Somehow he felt more from that barest of touches than all of Lexi’s poking and prodding. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Reyes said intently but he still lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on Scott’s shoulder just above the bruise. “Do not think that has changed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Scott said, sounding a little breathless as Reyes started kissing his way along his shoulder and up his neck. “I am sorry I scared you, Reyes. And I should have told you what happened myself.”

“That’s better,” Reyes replied, working his lips along Scott’s stubbled jawline. “Definitely a good start.”

Scott tilted his head to the side a little in a less-than-subtle request for more and felt as much as heard Reyes’ low chuckle.

“Such demands you make,” Reyes said in a low, silky voice. “But I do not think you get to do that right now.”

Scott shivered and moaned a little. “Yeah? What are you going to do then?”

He rather abruptly found himself pressed against the nearest wall, Reyes a long hot line against his body as the smuggler claimed his mouth in a fervent kiss. He kissed back just as passionately and held onto Reyes’ hips, trying to drag him closer. As he did, his wrists were grabbed in a tight grip and raised above his head.

Reyes pulled back, shifting so that he could hold both of Scott’s wrists with one hand. Scott knew he could have pulled free at any moment but despite the way this position made the bruise on his shoulder ache, he didn’t want to. He was already hard and aching from Reyes’ sudden moves and when he rolled his hips into his lover, he got a hissed curse that made him smirk.

Reyes slid his free hand under Scott’s shirt and pushed it up. He leaned down and started mouthing kisses onto Scott’s chest before abruptly biting down. Scott cried out and arched into Reyes. He was immediately pushed back against the wall then Reyes let go of his wrists and yanked his shirt off entirely. Scott put his hands back up where they had been and rested his head against wall, giving Reyes his best sultry look. He must have actually managed it properly this time, instead of looking like a complete dork as he usually did when he tried to be sexy, because Reyes’ eyes darkened and he kissed Scott again.

“You are infuriating,” Reyes growled as he nipped and kissed his way down Scott’s neck again. He insinuated one leg between Scott’s and pressed in to give Scott something to rut against. “Reckless. Flippant. And far too careless with your life.”

“Not… not… careless,” Scott gasped as he ground against Reyes’ thigh. 

He yelped when he suddenly found himself picked up and practically thrown onto the bed. Reyes was on top of him a moment later, his weight pressing down in all the right places. Scott moaned and bucked up against him.

“You make these decisions and do not think how they will affect others… affect _me_ ,” Reyes growled.

Scott opened his mouth to voice a complaint but it got lost in a mewling cry when Reyes’ teeth scraped over his nipple. “Fuck! Reyes…” He tugged ineffectually at Reyes’ jumpsuit. “Too many clothes.”

Reyes paused where he was sucking a mark into Scott’s stomach and chuckled darkly. “Perhaps I should leave things how they are. Perhaps I want to see you like this. Writhing under my touch until you come in your pants.”

“Reyes… _please_ …”

Reyes shifted back up. “Please what, Scott? What do you want me to do?”

Scott dragged some of his scattered brain cells back together, just enough to say, “Fuck me. Reyes, please fuck me!”

Reyes closed his eyes and shuddered. “ _Scott_.” 

His forehead dropped for a moment to rest on Scott’s shoulder then he moved like a man possessed, stripping off his own clothes then Scott’s. It felt like his hands were everywhere on Scott’s body, hot brands on his stomach, face and then thighs as he spread Scott’s legs apart. Then there were lube-slick fingers at his entrance and Scott had no idea when or how Reyes had found the slick, not that he cared when those fingers slid inside him.

Scott clutched at Reyes’ shoulders then let out a shout when his cock was engulfed in the wet warmth of his lover’s mouth. Reyes drove him higher and higher, closer to the edge, with fingers and mouth then just as he was about to come, he was gone. Curses flew out of Scott’s mouth and he opened his eyes to glare at his lover, his entire body thrumming from the aborted orgasm.

“Fuck! _Reyes_!”

Reyes just chuckled, his eyes half-lidded. His hand was lazily stroking his own cock, spreading slickness over it. “Yes, Scott?” he said with deceptive innocence.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Scott growled.

Reyes smirked. “Hands and knees.”

Scott moved faster than he ever had before. “Fuck. Me,” he said through gritted teeth.

A moment later, Reyes was draped over his back and mouthing at his shoulders. Scott shuddered as Reyes kissed his way down his spine, his hands trailing sparks along his sides, his hips and down his thighs. Then slick fingers brushed over his hole and he pressed backwards with a plaintive noise, seeking _more_.

“Reyes,” he whined. “ _Please_.”

He felt Reyes’ forehead come to rest at the small of his back and the soft huffs of breath on his skin. Another plea was on his lips when he felt Reyes’ finger breach him again and then all he could do was moan and press back as best as he could, incoherent words spilling from his mouth as he tried to coax Reyes into do what he wanted. Then the finger was gone and Reyes moved. Something larger and hotter pressed against his arse for a moment before Reyes’ cock finally slid in, slowly and smoothly and drawing a sigh from both of them.

“God, Reyes,” Scott gasped, dropping down so his forearms were resting on the bed. “Don’t… don’t stop.”

Reyes swore softly then he wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist. Scott gave a yelp when he was pulled backwards and upwards until he was splayed across Reyes’ lap, his back to his lover’s chest. He groaned when the position made it feel like Reyes’ cock was sinking deeper into him then he realised that in this position, he could barely move.

“Reyes… what…” he said even as he reached back with one hand to weave his fingers into the other man’s hair and his other hand groped uselessly at Reyes’ hip. His lover’s hand felt like a brand where it lay on his chest, pressing him close.

“So beautiful,” Reyes murmured as he kissed and mouthed at Scott’s shoulder. He nuzzled into the side of Scott’s neck and nipped at the skin there. “Look at you.”

Scott forced his eyes open and saw that they were reflected in the window behind the bed. Imperfectly and shadowy to be sure with the stars blurring things but there nonetheless. He looked and saw himself sprawled over Reyes’ lap, his cock jutting lewdly and leaking copiously, and in the reflection, he could see the dark and stormy lust written all over his lover’s face. Reyes rolled his hips up and Scott moaned as the angle meant that his prostate was nailed perfectly. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto Reyes’ shoulder.

“Open your eyes.” Reyes’ voice was low and dark. “Watch us.”

Scott forced his eyes open, his head lolling slightly to the side so that he could look at their reflection in the window without really raising his head. Reyes rewarded his obedience with another thrust before he wrapped his free hand around Scott’s erection.

“F… fuck,” Scott gasped, shuddering over the dual sensations of Reyes’ cock in his arse and Reyes’ hand on his own dick. 

He tried to move, either forward or back, then cried out when Reyes’ bit down lightly just above where the bruise on his shoulder lay. While he was distracted by that, Reyes shifted his legs slightly apart which left Scott splayed out even further and unable to move. He looked at their reflection and felt himself flush red with arousal and just a little embarrassment. He looked _obscene_. His legs were spread wide enough to see where Reyes’ cock was buried in his arse and he own cock was still gripped in his lover’s hand. As he watched, Reyes began to stroke and he could see the plump head of his cock disappear and reappear from Reyes’ hand.

“Gorgeous,” Reyes murmured and by the tenor of his voice, Scott knew he was as aroused as he was. “Would that I could keep you like this all the time. Spread out and ready for me.” Scott shuddered and Reyes chuckled. “You like that idea, do you? Perhaps I should tie you up? That railing around your room is very… convenient.”

Reyes had started rolling his hips up and every time he did, the head of his cock hit that sweet spot inside Scott, leaving him gasping and moaning. 

“Or perhaps I shall have you brace yourself against the planetary display?” Reyes continued, his voice now sounding a little strained. “Spread your legs and fuck you then leave you standing there with my come trickling down your legs, where anyone could see if they walked in.”

“Reyes… _fuck_ …” was all Scott could manage before he gave a shout and spilled over Reyes’ hand.

Reyes’ arm tightened around his chest and the man gave a low groan into Scott’s ear as he followed Scott over the edge. They stayed where they were for a moment then Reyes eased them down onto the bed. Scott made a soft noise of discontent when Reyes’ dick slipped out of his arse then he flopped over onto his other side so that he could smile at his lover.

“That was…” he began.

“If you say anything along the lines of ‘I should die more often if that’s what happens’, I will not be responsible for my reaction,” Reyes growled even as he pulled Scott close and caressed him softly.

Scott gave a soft laugh. “No, I wasn’t going there.” He snuggled in closer. They needed to clean up but he didn’t want to move right now. “I can’t make promises, Reyes, but I don’t do anything lightly or frivolously. I wouldn’t do that. Not to you, not to anyone.”

Reyes sighed and pressed a kiss to Scott’s forehead. “That is the best I can ask for.”


End file.
